helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamikokuryo Moe
|caption = Kamikokuryo Moe promoting "Umaku Ienai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 150cm |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2015–present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = November 11, 2015 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 4th Generation |acts = ANGERME |blog = |sig = Moeautograph2016328288.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Kamikokuryo's Autograph }} Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) is a Japanese idol and singer under Hello! Project. She is the sole 4th generation member of ANGERME. Biography Early Life Kamikokuryo Moe was born on October 24, 1999 in Kumamoto, Japan. In mid 2014, Kamikokuryo participated in Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!, made it to training camp, but failed. 2015 After failing the Morning Musume audition, she began to dislike Hello! Project songs until the release of "Taiki Bansei," which motivated her to be stronger and audition for the 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition in mid 2015. In the audition, she was assigned the number #119. On November 11, 2015, during a "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi" release event, Kamikokuryo was announced as the sole winner of the ANGERME 4th generation audition."アンジュルム　新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-11. She began activities as a member at the COUNTDOWN PARTY concert on December 31, 2015. 2016 On February 25, Kamikokuryo held her debut event titled ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~. The event had two shows, each featuring a different set of senior ANGERME members as guests. On October 24, Kamikokuryo celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event titled ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe Birthday Event 2016, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Kamikokuryo has 2 siblings: 2 older sisters Yui and Sae. She also has three pet cats named Oolong, Hana and Seira. |-|Education= When Kamikokuryo joined ANGERME, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Nicknames= The following list are nicknames that have been used to refer to Kamikokuryo Moe: *'Kamiko-chan' (かみこちゃん): Nickname used by members. *'Kami-chan' (かみちゃん): Nickname used by Takeuchi Akari. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) *'Nicknames:' Kamiko (かみこ) *'Birth Date:' *'Birth Place:' Kumamoto, Japan *'Height:' 150cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-11-11: ANGERME Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' **'Aqua Blue' (2016-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **ANGERME (2015-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Drumming, jump rope, spinning pens *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, watching DVDs *'Favorite Music Genre:' K-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Basketball *'Motto:' "Warau kado niwa fuku kitaru" (笑う門には福きたる; Good fortune enters a gate of laughter) *'Favorite Food:' Tomato, katsudon *'Least Favorite Food:' Green bell pepper, eggplant, liver *'Favorite Subjects:' Music, home economics *'Worst Subjects:' Social studies, language, physical education *'Favorite Colors:' White, pink *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" *'Favorite Hello! Project Members:' Fukuda Kanon, Suzuki Kanon *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi Discography :See also: List:Kamikokuryo Moe Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Michiko no Uta (from MODE) Publications Cover girl *2016.04.23 SOCCER GAME KING Vol.52 Featured on the cover *2016.05.10 Fresh Yanyan 2016 vol.2 (with Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) Works TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live Theater *2016 MODE Internet *2015– Hello! Project Station Radio *2015– AS1422 (アンジュルムステーション１４２２) *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Thursdays) Trivia *She is the first Hello! Project member from Kumamoto. *Her favorite ANGERME member is Fukuda Kanon and her favorite Hello! Project member is Suzuki Kanon. *She looks up to Suzuki Airi because "her way of showing so many expressions while singing is really cool." *She said she feels so happy to hear there are fans from overseas already writing comments about her. Knowing this, she wants to improve her English with lessons and be able to perform for the foreign fans with ANGERME."(EN) Short interview with ANGERME new member, Moe Kamikokuryo." UP-FRONT LINK. 2015-11-12. *She is the first member who joined the group after the rename to ANGERME. *She is the shortest member in ANGERME. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" because the lyrics give off a feeling of hope. See Also *Gallery:Kamikokuryo Moe *List:Kamikokuryo Moe Discography Featured In *List:Kamikokuryo Moe Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *ANGERME Shin Member Blog de:Kamikokuryo Moe es:Kamikokuryo Moe Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:1999 Births Category:October Births Category:Members from Kumamoto Category:Blood Type O Category:2015 Additions Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Scorpio Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:ANGERME Category:Teal Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory